CCG: The Trouble with Tribbles
|size = 2½ × 3½ |cards = 121 |pack = 11 (Booster) 60 (Starter deck) |box = 30 (Booster) }} and Klingon Design]] This is a list of cards from The Trouble With Tribbles, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. Artifact * Orb of Time Dilemmas * Chula: The Drink * Chula: The Way Home * Executive Authorization * Ferengi Infestation * Lineup * Oops! * Palukoo * Q Gets The Point * Q-Type Android (Q Dilemma) Doorway * Storage Compartment Door Equipment * Classic Communicator * Classic Medical Tricorder * Classic Tricorder * Classic Type II Phaser * VR Headset Events * 62nd Rule of Acquisition * Organian Peace Treaty * Subspace Transporter * Temporal Investigations * Treaty: Cardassian/Bajoran * Treaty: Romulan/Bajoran Facility Station * Deep Space Station K-7 Incidents * Chain Reaction Ricochet * Homefront * HQ: Orbital Weapons Platform * Make It So * Obelisk of Masaka * Panel Overload * Q The Referee * Resistance is Futile * Tribble Bomb * We Look For Things Interrupts * Burial Ground * Live Long and Prosper * Obedience Brings Victory * Scan Cycle Check * Suicidal Attack Mission * Agricultural Assessment Objectives * Assign Support Personnel * Council of Warriors * Defend Homeworld * Hero of the Empire Personnel Bajoran * First Minister Shakaar * Sarish Rez Borg * Six of Thirteen * Third of Five Dominion * Amet'alox * Lam * Thot Gor * Thot Pran * Varat'idan Federation * B.G. Robinson * Kirk * Dr. McCoy * Dulmer – spelling was fixed for card release * Ensign Chekov * Ensign O'Brien * Lt. Bailey * Lt. Bashir * Lt. * Lt. Dax * Lt. * Lt. Nagata * Lt. Sisko * Lt. Sulu * Lt. Uhura * Lt. * Lucsly * Mr. Scott * Mr. Spock * Nilz Baris Ferengi * Falar * Lumba * Mordoc Klingon * Arne Darvin * Captain Koloth * Daval * Kered * Korax * Kras * Thopok * Tumek Non-Aligned * Barry Waddle * Danderdag * Gem * Liam Bilby * Odo * Reginod * Worf * Yint Romulan * Jenok * Kalenna * Keras * The Centurion * Velal Q Dilemma * Q-Type Android Ships Bajoran * Bajoran Raider Cardassian * Bok'Nor * Stolen Attack Ship Dominion * Breen Warship * Dominion Battleship * Weyoun's Warship Federation * Columbus * [[USS Constitution|Starship Constitution]] * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Starship Enterprise]] Ferengi * Brunt's Shuttle Klingon * * Non-Aligned * Mondor Romulan * Gal Gath'thong Site * Bajoran Shrine Tactics * Bajoran Phaser Banks * Breen Disruptor Burst * Breen Energy-Dampening Weapon * Chain Reaction Pulsar Time Location * Sherman's Peak Tribbles * 1 Tribble (Bonus) * 1 Tribble (Discard) * 1 Tribble (Go) * 1,000 Tribbles (Bonus) * 1,000 Tribbles (Discard) * 1,000 Tribbles (Rescue) * 10 Tribbles (Bonus) * 10 Tribbles (Go) * 10 Tribbles (Poison) * 10,000 Tribbles (Go) * 10,000 Tribbles (Poison) * 10,000 Tribbles (Rescue) * 100,000 Tribbles (Clone) * 100,000 Tribbles (Discard) * 100,000 Tribbles (Rescue) Troubles * …In the Engine Room * …In the Transporters * …On the Bridge * …On the Station Table Trouble with Tribbles, The